


[Art]Welcome Home

by Kelaino (Stefanyeah)



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Digital Art, Domestic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Kelaino
Summary: After a long quest, the tired Knight returns to the Goddess of Home and Hearth with an offering.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10
Collections: X-Ship - The Crossover Flash Exchange





	[Art]Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comicArtistA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicArtistA/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this drawing.


End file.
